Magica De Spell
Magica De Spell is the primary villainess of the Scrooge McDuck comic series as well as DuckTales TV series. She is an evil sorceress whose main enemy is Scrooge McDuck because she relentlessly seeks to steal McDuck's Number One Dime, which she believes endows whoever owns it the power to become immensely wealthy and conquer the world. She was voiced by June Foray. Background Like most witches, she has a pet (a dark crow named Poe, who was actually Magica's brother, but was accursed and doomed to be a crow for all eternity). Unlike other characters, she believes McDuck's Number One Dime a magic medallion that grants its owner the ablitiy to earn all the money in the world. She plans on stealing the Number One Dime to create her own wealth that will make her the most richest and power person to achieve global domination. Personality With looks that could kill, and a deep Neapolitan accent, this fearsome anseriform is not to be taken lightly. She has an evil lair located near mount Vesuvius. She is known for her incredibly hammy personality, often giving long rambling speeches and not knowing when to stop. However, she is very determined and dedicated, stalking and watching Scrooge on her crystal ball and hunting him down relentlessly. In DuckTales: Remastered In the game, Scrooge McDuck finds a secret treasure map and, being the greedy man he is, chases after them. Magica follows him behind the shadows, and after Scrooge finally collects all the treasures, Magica kidnaps Huey, Dewey and Louie and demands the five treasures, along with Scrooge's Number One Dime if he ever wants to see them back. Scrooge is forced to temporarily work together with Flintheart Glomgold to get through Mt. Vesuvius, where she awaits. However, in the final level, Flintheart steals Scrooge's treasures and dme and gives them to Magica, revealing they have been in cahoots the whole time. It is also revealed that Magica was the one who sold Scrooge the painting in which the treasure map was hidden. She uses the treasures to bring Count Dracula Duck back from the dead. She sends Dracula Duck out to kill Scrooge and takes off. However, as Scrooge finishes off Dracula Duck, Magica is arguing with Flintheart, who only wants to give her the dime if she gives him the five treasures back so he can finally become richer than Scrooge, much to Magica's annoyance The dime gets blasted to the top of Mt. Vesuvius, which is about to erupt. She transforms into a vulture, with Flintheart clinging onto her in order to get the treasures he wants. However, Scrooge reclaims his dime and escapes with his nephews, forcing Magica and Flintheart to flee in defeat, much to their anger. Although Flintheart is sent to prison, Magica's fate remains unknown. External links *Magica De Spell on DisneyWiki. Category:Animals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Hegemony Category:Elementals Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Misandrists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villainesses Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Comedy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil